undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vernon Bailey (Evolution)
Vernon Bailey is a main character in Evolution. Personality Not much is currently known about Vernon's personality except for he is the very focused on the task at hand type of person but also holds care to civilians and his fellow soldiers. Pre-Invasion Nothing has been revealed about Vernon's life before the invasion yet. The Invasion |-|Prologue= Prologue When the Aliens began their initial invasion of Earth, Vernon was in London for unknown reasons and managed to survive the initial bombings before joining up with the military squad stationed in the city for the celebrations, taking over as the commanding officer after their Lieutenant had died. Some time after the bombing, he and Brad were watching Alien activity, witnessing Jennifer's death, before Dillan managed to get through to the General and pass the radio over to Vernon which led to him learning he was second in command of England's defense before he set out Berny and Spike to do some scouting in preparation for their upcoming attack. Later Vernon contacted Spike, learning Berny had died, which led to him learning the Aliens were planning to retreat, later contacting Spike back to tell him not to attack after he had got the General's confirmation. Killed Victims * Relationships |-|Brad= Not much has been shown about Vernon's relationship with Brad so far but it is assumed that the two are on fairly fine terms as the pair of them worked together to keep lookout after the bombing of London and seemed to hold a certain respect for each other. |-|Dillan= Not much has been shown about Vernon's relationship with Dillan but it can be assumed the two are on generally fine terms with each other as Dillan is trusted enough by Vernon to handle the radio and Dillan trusts Vernon enough to lead his squad briefly. |-|Henry= Vernon has yet to develop an actual relationship with Henry, however it can be assumed that the two of them will be interacting a lot and develop some kind of relationship as Henry revealed to Vernon that Vernon is his second in command. |-|Berny= Not much was shown about Vernon's relationship with Berny except that Vernon trusted Berny enough to send him on a scouting mission through London during the Alien's initial invasion. It can be assumed Vernon had some likeness to Berny as he sighed and remained silence for a few moments after discovering Berny's death. |-|Spike= Vernon has yet to develop an actual relationship with Spike but it can be assumed that the two of them will get along generally fine as Vernon trusted Spike's judgement on the Aliens retreat enough to ask the General's opinion on what to do. Appearances Quotes Trivia *Vernon Bailey received his last name from Armando Bailey, one of the author's favorite characters from the Mass Effect series. *In original creations, Vernon was going to have a daughter as well as a wife, this daughter being Kate, but this idea was later scrapped. Category:Evolution Category:Evolution Characters